


This Stays Between You and Me

by pornhoardinghobo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, F/M, Mentioned Dave Strider, Smut, Vibrators, equius is clueless, guaranteed to fiddle your pickle, maybe a bit ooc considering how tired i was when I wrote this, nepetas a freak, smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornhoardinghobo/pseuds/pornhoardinghobo
Summary: It felt wrong, but soon Nepeta couldn't help but feel more right about it the wronger it got. She wanted it to be more, sure, but she knew it would never be. "This," Karkat smacked her hard on her behind, making her yelp. "This stays between you and me." He whispered the last three words.





	This Stays Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo I never thought I'd be writing this shit, and yet here we are. Did i mention I started this account to become a better writer for a book im working on? It's a sad world we live in.  
> Enjoy!

"Nepeta." Karkat huffed, tapping his foot. This had been happening over a week now. Karkat would show up at her door, nervous and flustered, and they would tear at each others clothing till Karkat felt he was ready to face the world again. And Nepeta? She got everything she had ever asked for with some exceptions. Of course Kar could never love her, she was more like a punching bag for his anger issues, but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend he did. After all, she was the one who had come up with the idea. She figured sex was a good way of relieving stress and after Kar had broken the third door that week because he couldn't figure if it was a push or pull door, she assumed he wouldn't decline. She got to pretend he loved her, and Kar could have a clear head for a couple days. 

Karkat cleared his throat, unusually patient while Nepeta stared off into space. "Uh..Nepeta? Can we get this shit going already? This is already awkward enough." He glanced around, making sure no one else was in the hall to witness this.

"Oh! heheh sure Karkitty, come on in!" Nepeta hummed, grinning as she pulled the door open. Karkat lowered his head his eyes trained on Equius's room. Nepeta didn't blame him. She had given her beloved Moirail a spare key to her room, and once or twice Karkat had to hide under her bed or in a closet for hours while Nepeta desperately tried to convince him to leave. She thought about maybe changing her locks, but the threat of being caught made the experience all the more thrilling, as much as she hated to admit. After the door clicked shut the feline like troll could already feel Karkat towering over her. 

"I was thinking we could try something." He spoke in a low voice, something Nepeta began to notice about him whenever they were about to do something like this. She could catch the slight glimmer in Kar's eye, the way he seemed to watch her every move, even the slight turn of her head as she strained to look at him. He seemed eager for her to reply.

"Try something? Right meow?" Nepeta cocked her head. She could see Karkat tense. Ah, one of _those_ things. She had been wondering when Kar would contribute to their respiteblock shenanigans. Usually she added in the whip cream or the fancy undies, so hearing Karkat say he wanted to try something sent her blood-pusher pounding. "I want to. What kind of thing are we trying? Oh! Is it a roleplay thing?!"

"God no, don't even mention Roleplays Nepeta...its..Can you just trust me on this one?" Karkat squirmed a bit, only now had Nepeta realized he had a black bag of some sort. She couldn't quite see what was inside, but she assumed it was for her. Quickly Karkat pulled the bag behind him, a low growl erupting in his chest. "Not yet. Lets get to that stupid squishy thing you had put in."

"The bed?"

"Whatever, let's just get to it." Nepeta huffed, leading Karkat to her room, where she shut her door and finally turned to the taller troll. He was standing near the edge of the bed when she did, staring at her with a matching expression of curiousity. He sat the bag down, his eyes still trained on hers, and slowly walked over to Nepeta. Karkat reached out, lightly tilting her chin upwards where he caught her in a slow deep kiss, unlike the others, and drew closer. By this point Nepeta was pressed up against her door, heat pooling into her stomach. His teeth nipped at her lower lip, slowly biting harder then letting go, making Nepeta squirm and her breath hitch. Finally he bit down hard, and held her there till he could taste copper then roughly sucked on her bottom lip. The wet noise only making it that much harder for Nepeta to think straight. She struggled to keep her breathing even, clutching desperately at his sweater.

Kar pulled away, much to Nepeta's disappointment, to look her in the eye. "Hey, Nepeta, I know this is really fucking weird, but can you trust me for a second and get on the squishy cube?" He spoke quietly. His voice was gruff and his lips held a green tint to it. Nepeta shivered.

"Its called a 'bed' Karkitty." She laughed, but eased herself onto the bed, staring up at Karkat hungrily. He stepped toward her, reaching for the bag before Nep had an idea. She pulled him roughly by the front of his pants sending him stumbling in front of her with a yelp. 

"Nepeta.. This isn't really a great time to be fucking around- I want to show you what-" She unzipped his pants. The taller trolls words died on his lips, intrigued. She worked the button on Kar's pants open, then harshly tugging them down, leaving him in his nearly fully tented crab briefs. His bulge was already staining the front of his briefs red. She pulled those down too, exposing the mutant red colored bulge. Karkat hissed, his bulge finally unsheathing itself entirely. Nepeta tested the waters, letting it loosely slide between her fingers before planting soft open mouthed kissed to its side. Each kiss causing Karkat to growl hungrily. She wrapped her lips around it, staining her bottom lip red as the wet appendage slid in and out of her mouth with a bob of her head. Kar was doing his best to remain stoic but Nepeta could hear him suck in air sharply between his teeth when she took an inch more. He laid a hand behind her head throwing his head back. She sped up, wet sucking noises filling the respriteblock. Karkats breathing was becoming harsher and Nepeta noticed the slimy appendage becoming more slippery inside her mouth. He was close. She wrapped a hand over the base of it, bobbing her head in sync with her fist before she could feel Karkat grip her hard by her hair and pull her off. "Take off your clothes." He growled.

Nepeta grinned up at him, getting up on her knees and pulling off her signature black shirt and jacket, She could hear Karkat rummaging around in what she guessed was the bag, but ignored it, taking off her pants instead. She noticed her panties were already damp, something common after hearing Karkats cute little sighs and grunts when she was giving him head. She could feel her left wrist being tugged behind her then her right. "Sit still." Karkat ordered. Nepeta obeyed, feeling her hands being tied to her ankles. Slowly she could feel rope being tied around her chest and abdomen, squishing her breasts and stomach before Karkat finally pushed her over. 

She bounced onto the mattress, turning her head to the side to look at Karkat. He was checking to see if her restraints were too tight. "Well, this is mew." Nepeta hummed. Her ass was forced to be up, leaving Karkat with a view while he pulled on the rope around her ankles. After deeming them loose enough he stood on his knees, his hips aligned with Nepeta's.

"This," Karkat smacked her hard on her behind. "This stays between you and me." He whispered the last three words, smacking her on the ass for emphasis. Nepeta whimpered, feeling herself become excited. He pushed her panties aside, exposing her already leaking entrance and the hint of her small green bulge. He roughly rubbed circles around the little bundle of nerves above her nook. Nepeta moaned her hips twitching as he rubbed faster. She gasped trying and failing to pull her knees apart. "You look so pretty." She could hear him hovering above her ear, still rubbing her harshly. He reached his other hand around to pull out her breast, rubbing the pebble of flesh between his fingers. Nepeta eagerly pushed back into Kar's crotch she could feel his bulge still writhing aimlessly between her legs. He growled lowly, slowing his movements down and nipping her shoulder affectionately. "Be good." He hummed, stopping entirely. Nepeta felt cold as he sat up. She whimpered at the loss of friction between her legs but remained silent. He pulled off his sweater and his boxer briefs. She could hear him rummaging around his bag again, her ears twitching as a loud buzzing noise came from behind her. "I got one of these as an ironic gift from that douche bag Dave, and I thought you might enjoy this weird little toy. Can I use it on you?" Karkat rested some of his weight on his hand, holding out the still vibrating toy in front of Nepeta. It was a small red oval shaped toy, smaller then Karkats palm. Usually when Nepeta thought of vibrators she thought of intimadating big 18 inch bulge looking ones with a bright vibrant color, not this cute little thing. The wide small shape caught her interest. Curiousity got the better of her and Nepeta nodded her head eagerly. "Say it."

"Put it inside me please." Nepeta whispered with a look of want only an experienced porn star could muster. Karkat's bulge twitched, satisfied with that response he settled back onto his knees. He switched the small vibrator on with his remote and slid it alongside her entrance at a low setting. Nepeta immediately moaned, struggling to part her knees once again. Her breathing became ragged, twitching her hip when Karkat skimmed over the sensitive nub he had been playing with earlier. "K-Karkat!" She gasped as he began the achingly slow process of pushing the egg shaped vibrator inside her. Karkat chuckled, hearing his name without a cat pun. He pushed it in, then out and in again, fucking her with it. Nepeta whole body tensed as she babbled away pleads and curses. Karkat bit his lip, bringing his other hand down to stroke himself slowly, finally he pushed the egg in entirely. Nepeta gasped at the strange sensation. 

She could feel the bed dip as Karkat crawled in front of her, a small grey remote in hand. He sat in front of her, sitting with his knees apart and his bulge a few inches from her lips. He pressed a button and she noticed with a mix of fear and excitement that it was to the vibrator as the small egg moved faster inside her. Nepeta moaned, licking her lips and looking up at Karkat. "Can you-?" He began before Nepeta was nodding her head eagerly, parting her lips. Without warning Karkat thrusted himself fully within her mouth, the bulge sliding itself down her throat nearly making her gag. He licked his lips, pulling himself out only to slide back in, just as deep. He gripped Nepetas hair, pulling himself deeper before starting over again. Nepeta's eyes watered but she was closer then she had ever been, her abs tightened in anticipation for her orgasm. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth under Karkat's leaking bulge as it finally hit in waves. Genetic material spilled from between her thighs, and she moaned around Karkat, the vibrations sending him straight off the edge, his head lolled back as his own genetic material spilled in Nepeta's mouth spilling out onto the sheets. "Fuck sorry." Kar hummed, wiping the sides of her mouth. Nepeta licked the rest away, grinning up at Karkat.

"Karkitty, I want you." She wiggled her ass. Normally Nepeta needed to convince him, but seeing Nepeta like this stirred something primal in the mutant. He crawled over to Nepeta's backside, pulling out the still vibrating egg. He switched it off before aligning his hip to Nepeta's nipping at her neck and shoulders with his pointed teeth. He massaged her breast roughly, flicking the green tinted grey nub there. "Are you sure?" He spoke, clear and direct, not wanting to waste time repeating it. Although Nepeta knew he could never love her, she couldn't help but deny that fact whenever he spoke to her softly like he was now. 

"Yes, purrlease." She whispered. Karkat slid into her, slowly. His bulge massaged her in that one spot that always made Nepeta moan like she was now. He began thrusting into her. He growled, biting her shoulder harshly as he began to go faster. Nepeta yelped, her entire body moving with each thrust. Karkat reached below them to rub Nepeta's clit. She gasped, meeting each thrust eagerly. Nepeta ached to reach around and face him, to wrap her legs around him. "Kar-Kat.. The rope."She struggled to communicate, but the message got across just fine. Karkat continued, leaning up to bite one of the looser ropes. It ripped, Nepeta stretched out, turning over to see karkat in all of his messy hair and sweaty face glory. Not to say Nepeta was any better. She wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her leaving open mouthed kissed along her jaw and neck. Nepeta pulled him into a kiss, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. Karkat sped up, his breathing becoming ragged between kisses.

Nepeta dragged her nails down Kars back small beads of bright red blood forming behind them. She could feel the familliar heat in her stomach and the clenching of her abdomen. "I'm gonna-" Nep moaned, meeting each thrust with more urgency. Karkat grabbed her hips, holding her still as he thrusted harder into her. Nepeta yelped as her orgasm crashed over her for a second time, then fell limp as Karkat chased his own orgasm. He filled her with his own genetic material. "Shit! Fuck. Sorry." He groaned pulling out of her.

"No, its okay." Nepeta hummed, smiling lazily at Karkat. "I like it." 

Karkat paused. "Jesus Christ Nepeta your going to kill me if you keep saying kinky shit like that." He laid beside her, too focused on catching his own breath to care he was practically laying in a mixture of their own genetic material.

After a while of laying there in silence, Nepeta spoke up. "I'm really sleepy." She sighed. Karkat opened one eye to look at her. 

"Yeah, me too. We should clean up first though." He figured, sitting up. Nepeta sat up with him, dragging a few stray ropes with her as she padded off to the ablution trap. Karkat pulled off the sheets and comforter, and threw them in Nepeta's washer. He put down some sheets and put away the vibrator and remote with a bit of a blush staining his cheeks. After cleaning up, he joined Nepeta, rolling his eyes when he found she was leaning against the tile instead of washing herself, dozing off. "Fucking shit your too tired to even wash yourself?" He growled, though they both new there was no malice behind it. He stepped in, lathering up Nepeta's green sponge with soap and scrubbing her back for her. As Karkat helped her scrub he noticed a red sponge hung on a rack. Nepeta lazily snatched the sponge from Karkat whining something about him 'scrubbing too hard'. "What the ever loving fuck is that?"

Karkat was pointing at the red loofa. "Oh." Nepeta's cheeks turned bright green as she pretended to be preoccupied scrubbing. "Well.. I just thought since mew come here alot.. I'd get mew one." Nepeta refused to look at Karkat. To her surprise he grabbed it, and began lathering it in soap.

"Thanks Nepeta." He spoke quietly.

After the bath the two sauntered over to the bed, collapsing onto the clean white sheets. Nepeta fell asleep right away, laid out on Karkats chest. As he too began to doze off he couldn't help but think of how perfect it would be if she loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if ill continue, so this was the first smutty thing ive written. again, wrote this at 2am but any tips u can offer or problems with how i wrote this are welcome, lmk
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! I do take prompts so if u have an idea You'd want me to write out let me know, i could use the practice!


End file.
